Fathoms Below (Petunia version)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some "Happy Tree Friends" characters. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. "Happy Tree Friends" Characters: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mer-skunk be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A male anthropomorphic beaver stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His fur is light purple with a mauve belly, curvy ears, mauve ear innards, a reddish-pink heart-shaped nose, very large, gapped buckteeth, and a broad, flat, purple tail. His name was Toothy. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Toothy would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A small Dalmatian puppy was also sailing. The Dalmatian puppy has white fur, black spots, nose, and right ear, brown eyes, and a black patch over his right eye, wearing a red collar. His name was Patch, Toothy's pet dog. "Isn't this great?" Toothy asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" "Oh, it's a beauty!" said Patch. "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Toothy. He turned to his steward, who was a male anthropomorphic moose with light blue fur, human hands instead of front hooves, and light yellow mismatched antlers. His name is Lumpy, Toothy's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Lumpy said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Toothy wanted to go sailing, Lumpy was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Mario, one of the sailors. "Prince Timothy Q. Mouse must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Toothy tied more ropes. "Prince Timothy Q. Mouse?" repeated a confused Toothy. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a Prince Timothy Q. Mouse. "Why, new ruler of the mer-animals, lad." Luigi, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Toothy bent down to pat Patch. "Pet me, Toothy!" pleaded the Dalmatian, "I need some love!" Lumpy rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-animals, especially mermice. "Mer-animals!" scoffed Lumpy, "Toothy, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Luigi, as he waved at fish at Lumpy, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Luigi let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Wiggins' face before jumping overboard. "Happy Tree Friends" Characters: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. Christopher Storm presents The Little Skunk With the voices of Brendon Baerg Angela Bassett Corey Burton Ellen Connell Jim Cummings Alexander Gould Sherman Howard Tom Kenny Rhode Montijo Travis Oates Nico Parker Susan Sarandon John Stocker Fred Tatasciore Ashley Tisdale Near the whales, one mer-rabbit swam in the sunlight. Then four more mer-rabbits, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mer-animals all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by Christopher Storm Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by Christopher Storm Written and Directed by Christopher Storm Inside the castle, the mer-animals all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs